


Cherry Lips [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Madara's just dumb), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Argumentative bastards, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Heel Kink, Humour, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vague Romance, assumed incest, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Tobirama doesn’t give a damn about gender roles and gender-assigned clothing. Madara really, really doesn’t mind.(Or, Tobirama in thigh-highs and heels. Madara's a fan.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherry Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047231) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Cherry%20Lips.mp3) | 21:33 | 16.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Cherry Lips_ by Garbage

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
